A De Vil in Gotham
by TouchedbyaMunster
Summary: Idea inspired by a friend from tumblr, Cruella comes to Gotham and goes on a crime spree with Fish Mooney. Set before Cruella comes to Storybrooke and before Fish Mooney meets the Dollmaker. One-shot.


Fish Mooney was going over her club's expenses in her office when she noticed some money was missing from her account.

"Sanchez!" she snarled, "That little punk's gonna pay!" Suddenly, she heard commotion going on downstairs.

"Let me in, you ignorant oaf!" a woman snapped.

"Sorry ma'am," Butch Gilzean said, "The club's closed."

"I need to speak with who's in charge!" she said.

"Butch!" Fish commanded, "Let her through."

"Sure thing, boss." Butch said, as the woman brushed passed him.

"One side, pudgy!" she said. She was adorned in a white fur coat and diamond necklace. Her hair was half black and half white.

"My name is Fish Mooney," Fish said, "And you are?"

"My name is Cruella De Vil." Cruella said.

"Well, Cruella," Fish said, "To what do I owe this unexpected intrusion?"

"Well, I was driving my car to avoid the police, and as soon as I reached 88 miles per hour, I found myself here and ended up at this club," Cruella said, "It's like that time-travel movie with the kid and that crazy scientist."

"I'm not much of a movie buff, Ms. De Vil, but what made you come and seek my help?" Fish asked.

"Well, your club was the closest thing nearby." Cruella said.

"Tell you what," Fish said, "I'll help you if you help me find who's been stealing money from my club."

"It's not the guy outside, is it, darling?" Cruella asked.

"No," Fish said, "Butch is loyal. This punk is a sniveling little coward, who's probably selling secrets to the

other bosses."

"Well, what do you suggest I do about it?" Cruella asked.

"Do you have any special skills, Cruella?" Fish asked.

"As a matter of fact," Cruella said, "I'm very good with animals. I can be very persuasive."

"How about that lobster tank over there?" Fish asked. Cruella walked over to the tank.

"Hello darlings," she said, "I have something I want you to do for me." She breathed green mist into the tank causing the lobsters to fight each other, tearing their claws off. Fish watched in astonishment.

"Impressive," she said, "They're in pain, but not dead."

"Yes," Cruella said, "The person who gave me these abilities, he made it so I unfortunately can't kill anyone."

"Well, that is a dilemma," Fish said, "but you can still be useful to me. What say you and I go out for a night on the town?"

"Splendid idea, darling!" Cruella said.

They walked out to her car and got in.

"Welcome to Gotham, Cruella," Fish said, "Allow me to give you the tour. This is how it's gonna work: we go to the businesses owned by the other bosses and rob them, and you use your animal friends to torture any of Maroni or Falcone's men. I can't be seen trying to steal from the other bosses, so I'll have to stay hidden."

"Don't worry, darling," Cruella said, "I'm sure we'll figure something out."

Soon they drove up to one of Maroni's clubs, the Stacked Deck.

They walked out and went inside, and several men ogled them.

"Hey baby," a man at the pool table said to Cruella, "Why don't you take off that fur coat and let me make you warm?"

"Buzz off!" Cruella snapped.

"Is that any way to treat a lady?" Fish asked. "We're here to do business with Don Maroni."

"Maroni's not here right now," another man said, "but I'll be happy to tell him you stopped by."

"That's all right," Fish said, "We'll tell him ourselves. I'm looking for a snitch! Some punk who stole money from me! Any of you morons know where he could be?" They all stood silent.

"No?" Fish continued, "Alright Cruella, they're all yours."

"Thank you, darling," Cruella said, as she spotted a bee on the wall. She breathed her green smoke on it. "Be a darling, and tell your friends that there's work to be done."

Within minutes, the perplexed expressions of the mobsters soon turned to looks of terror, as a swarm of bees suddenly descended upon them all.

"That should keep them busy." Cruella said with a smirk.

"Nicely done!" Fish exclaimed, "I'll be outside. You know what to do." The bees took out the security cameras. Cruella looted the place and drove off.

"That was fun!" Cruella said, "Where to, next?"

"To Falcone's place in the Narrows," Fish said, "The Eagle's Nest." They soon arrived at the club.

"If only my former companions could see me now," Cruella said, "They were fun, but you've been a blast! I love making new friends! People always underestimate a girl in diamonds and furs."

"OK, let's sneak around back," Fish said, "Falcone's bound to have guards around somewhere."

They went around the back to find two vicious guard dogs blocking the entrance. Cruella laughed to herself as they ferociously barked. She hypnotized them.

"That should calm them down now," Cruella said, "Thank you darlings, I'll whistle if I need you!"

They walked in to find a gangster by the vault.

"Fish Mooney!" he said, "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, baby," Fish said, "Is Don Falcone in?"

"No, he's out on business," the mobster said, "May I help you?"

"You just might," Fish said, "See, someone's been stealing money from my club and I want to know who it is."

"What makes you think of lookin' here?" he asked.

"Please," Fish scoffed, "I know Falcone has it out for me. He'd do anything to put me under. I just wanna make sure he's not to blame."

"Oh," he said, "Who's your friend?"

"My name is Cruella De Vil," she said, "You'd better start talking, you sniveling little rat, or you'll find out how much I live up to my name!"

"Calm down, Cruella, we'll get answers." Fish said, "What's your name, darling?"

"Chuckie, ma'am." he said, "Chuckie Sol. My boss Valestra went out to dinner with Falcone on business matters."

"That's nice," Fish said, seductively, "But I don't know if your boss would be happy to learn you've been taking money for yourself, would he, Chuckie?"

"What are you talking about?" Chuckie asked.

"Come now, what do you take me for, a fool?" Fish asked, "You weren't just admiring that vault, were you? Tell us where my money is!"

"I don't know!" Sol shouted, "I swear!"

Fish knocked him to the ground with a chair.

"Cruella, I do believe this one could use a little extra persuasion." Fish said.

"Marvelous, darling!" Cruella said, as she whistled and the guard dogs came barging in, barking.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Heel!" she commanded, and the dogs stopped. "You either tell us what we want to know, or I feed you to my dogs!"

"They're Falcone's dogs!" he shouted.

"We'll just see about that!" Cruella said.

"I'm no squealer!" Chuckie said, "You can't make me talk!"

"Alright then, have it your way!" Cruella said, "Sic' 'im!" The dogs lunged at him, biting him and tearing his clothes.

"Although I can't kill," Cruella said, turning to Fish, "no one ever said anything against torture, did they?" The dogs started biting his fingers off his left hand as he screamed in pain.

"NO!" he cried, "Please! Stop!" Cruella giggled in wicked glee at his pain.

"Then tell us what we want to know!" Fish said, "Where's my money?"

Bloodied and bruised, Sol finally confessed.

"Sanchez," he said weakly, "Ricardo Sanchez."

"That's what I thought," Fish said, "Just wanted to make sure."

"What shall we do with him now, darling?" Cruella asked.

"I do believe Mr. Sol has to be put out of his misery." Fish said. "Allow me." She grabbed the knife off the nearby desk and jabbed him repeatedly in the stomach with it. Chuckie fell over, dead.

"You always were a loser, Chuckie." Fish said. She turned to Cruella. "You and your pets get what we need. I'll be waiting in the car."

A few minutes later, Cruella came out with the dogs and stolen loot.

"Did you dispose of the body?" Fish asked.

"Trust me, darling, they'll never find it." Cruella said, "Let's just say the dogs have been well-fed. Where to now?"

"I was thinking of hitting up some of the low-level bosses," Fish said, "Boss Zucco, Stromwell, Tobias Whale, Moxon and Grissom. Soon I'll be the Queen of Gotham." Suddenly, they heard the faint wail of police sirens.

"Let's get out here now!" Fish commanded, as Cruella drove off. After speeding through several red lights, they finally arrived at the defunct nightclub, "What a Way to Go-Go" on 222 Glover Avenue.

"This place looks like it's been closed down for decades," Cruella said.

"It has," Fish said, "Even since Grissom bought it, it all went south. People used to love to come here to dance. Now it's a front of Grissom's operations."

"Well, let's not keep him waiting," Cruella said.

"Well, if it isn't Fish Mooney," Grissom said, as they walked it, "If I had known you were coming, I woulda made you a cannoli. What do ya want?"

"I just wanna check up on my associates, Carl." Fish said. "Don Falcone wants to make sure everything's in order and all the families are getting along."

"Save it, toots," Grissom said, "I know you're plannin' to worm your way to the top. You wanna be head of the family, don'tcha?"

"Let's say I was," Fish said, "Are you planning on stopping me?"

"Well, we might just have to see how far you can swim in a cement suit," Grissom said.

"That's what fish do best, Carl." Fish said.

"Who's your friend?" Grissom asked.

"Cruella De Vil," Cruella said, extending her hand, "Delighted to meet your acquaintance, Mr. Grissom."

"Please doll," he said with a smirk, kissing her hand, "Call me Carl." He returned to his desk.

"Now, what can I help you ladies with?" he asked, "How 'bout a couple a' drinks? Champaign, on me!"

"I'd prefer gin, darling," Cruella said, "But I'll never pass up free drinks."

"This isn't a social visit, Carl." Fish said.

"C'mon, darling, don't be a stick in the mud!" Cruella said, "Lighten up! Have a little fun!"

"Your friend's right, Fish!" Grissom said, "This is of time a celebration! The families have never been more prosperous!"

"Alright, you've convinced me!" Fish said, as she grabbed a glass and sipped the alcohol, "Now is there anything else you wanna give me?" She leaned in close to him.

"Don't mind if I do," he said, leaning forward. She then smashed the glass against the desk, breaking it, and threw a shard at Grissom's throat, killing him instantly.

"I'm in charge now, Carl." Fish said, "And make no mistake, I will control the families in Gotham!"

"That was superb, darling!" Cruella exclaimed, "You're a natural!"

"Thank you!" Fish said, "Now you can have your dogs clean up the mess."

Later, back at Fish's club, Fish and Cruella were counting the money.

"I thoroughly enjoyed my time in Gotham," Cruella said, "But I should be going. Do you mind if I take a cut of the profits?"

"Not at all," Fish said, "You deserve it. It was a pleasure doing business with you, Cruella. But how will you get home?"

"Well, I'll try to get my car up to 88 again, and if that doesn't work, I managed to pilfer an acceleration device from Grissom before we left." Cruella said. "See you 'round, Ms. Mooney."

"Please call me, Fish," Fish said, "And if you're ever in Gotham again, don't be a stranger; I could use you to help build my empire."

"You've got a deal, Fish," Cruella said, "Ta-ta, darling." She got in her car and sped off.

"Butch," Fish called, "Be a dear and follow Cruella. I want to make sure she gets home safely." Butch quickly went after the fur-clad woman who drove like a bat out of hell. As he followed her around a corner, he found that she had disappeared. He quickly left once he heard police sirens.

"Cruella's gone, boss," Butch said, "I don't know where she went, but I found this note." He handed her a piece of paper.

" _Thanks for everything darling. I had a marvelous time. Hope to visit Gotham again soon!" – Cruella_

"That was fun," Fish said, "But it's time to get back to business. Call Sanchez. He is in for a world of pain."


End file.
